


Swim

by TheTentacleCommander



Series: One Shots and Ects. [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Game: Resident Evil 3 Nemesis - Fandom, Game: Resident Evil 3 Nemesis Remake (2020), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s, Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s (Resident Evil), Body Horror, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Game: Resident Evil 3 Remake (2020), Horror, Human/Parasite Relationships, Infected Characters, Infection, Macro/Micro, Other, POV Nonhuman, Parasites, Raccoon City, Tentacles, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTentacleCommander/pseuds/TheTentacleCommander
Summary: Jill in a moment of exasperation said, "Bitch can't even swim."  The 'bitch' decided to prove her wrong. (RE3R Verse)
Relationships: Nemesis & Jill Valentine, Nemesis-T Type/Jill Valentine, Nemesis/Jill Valentine, sorta
Series: One Shots and Ects. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694941
Comments: 21
Kudos: 56





	Swim

The heat is too much, too taxing so taxing. Our target evades us.

We smell her; smelt her!

Found her!

Nonessential targets en route were neutralized. The removal of one more set us back.

A ‘shitbird’ he said.

We are unsure of what that term means. A pejorative? Pejoratives imply stress in targets. Stress implies exploitable mental frailty. We in turn exploit. He, in turn, exploited it to the female target’s benefit.

Nonessential flesh body left nothing but flames on us. Our internals needed immediate cooling. The host would burn away if the situation was left untreated. The cool waters nearby was a solution.

Bubbling down to the depths we rested in, we were given the fragments of words.

“B...itch…..c….swim.”

We are unsure of the statement; only one word seems to come clearly as if a command. We find ourselves compelled to obey the female that ran from us still.

We swim as our body cools then stretches, contorts. It grows hard with new chitin, expands with new flesh, new claws; new upon new but our body stays the same. We then leave this temporary surrounding. Our target’s heat signature, scent, positioning – we are drawn to it. Drawn and desperate to feel her flesh in our tendrils writhing and tearing and yielding. We even reformed to increase the ways we could savor this small target’s form.

So nimble. So frustratingly evasive this prey is. We snarl in both frustration and irritation as she points out the large flaw in this new adoption. We are too large. A giant grasping at a strand of hair. This form is not optimal. We wish to swim but the sea is too small. A puddle drying with each hit of her weaponry. Unpleasant and so hard to avoid.

We fell to earth, exhausted from our second wind. She leans over us in victory. “Suck it.” A pejorative by tone. She walks near us as assured as always. What mental falling; is this what targets call 'pride'? We grab gasping her leg - so frail so small! She’s so close at hand. Nimbleness still wins and she disrupts a gate upon us.

We are too inefficient! Too large! Too-

And then we saw the new opportunity, the one lone chance.

A large but small enough tendril moved past the fallen gate using the last of the will we had, and with but a flick we launched an attack meeting nimble with nimble, a thing she even was too big to avoid. The spine was something we formed of our will, and she quickly took it out, with surprise following in those eyes before her body shook and quivered in agony. She then fell and was vulnerable as us moments before.

And then we left, side steping around our host with mutual avoidance. We could feel what we needed and it was enough. Enough that the other male that lurked near was ignored. He held no intention of getting in our way and so he was background noise. It was enough as we could swim now.  
………………...x

We waited.

Hours in, we waited. We lingered in many places now. One in the too big form and one in the form we always preferred.

Swimming felt good.

We swam within the warmth of her, in the thick and pumping currents of blood and veins. Her heartbeat pumped with the erratic desperation of a body under attack. The thump thump thump of her large muscle was soothing and moved in time with each flagellum propelled stroke we made upstream.

We swam slipping past her thin walls into the tougher ones of her muscles, delicately caressing them even as they tensed and flinched. Her body was warm, warmer than we remember when we held it struggling between our newly formed fangs in our maw. We didn’t mind, it was warm, so warm. We could feel ourselves stretching feeling at home in this once uncooperative female. We wanted to discover this new country, one named by our creators ‘JILL’ and because to grow is our true purpose.

Unlike in our host flesh, we had new places to explore.

The muscles became weaker, stroking us with the kindness of the weak as we roamed farther and farther still. We try to not grow too fat off her expanse but the sensation of taste combined with our need to expand, grow, fill made this difficult. Shaking and the hardness of a familiar and long thing met our path – the spine it seems. We can only guess as we are but explorers in the dark snaking by pure feel and the memory of a body past. Our journey became more complex as we realized that swimming alone was not viable – at least not with her size. So we branched off, letting ourselves travel many paths. One had us feel her exterior surface; at some point, we sense the movement of her body being turned over almost beyond her own ability. We disregarded that, as well as the brush of something similar to hair follicles near the cool skin surface.

We decide to go find the center of this body, we swim, burrow, climb – the new expanse of this ‘JILL’ shook harder the higher we climbed. And then, light! Vision came to use as we coiled into the small capillaries behind the smaller congealed whites of the eyes. We could see her skin, pallid with fever. We could see her chest rising and falling like the waves of the river as if she was swimming in response.

The heartbeat fluttered and at times seized as we swam and relished in this freedom of size.

We coiled further, sound becoming added to the new sensations we felt. Sound and vision were not as acute as before, her interface not as honed as our former but it still intrigued. There was still so much more to discover. We snaked more before the sounds of footsteps came near. We could feel her weakly look up; though her slitted eyes, we saw the source of the hair follicles, rough and not like the thinner, softer materials that stuck to her face.

The figure said plaintive words:

“Come on...this shit better work.”

A pejorative? Not directed to us, but a pejorative all the sam-

Fire...the world felt on fire just like before. No water to bathe in, no place to run. Male had left to talk to another. Both near. We tried to move; a hand shakily tried to lift upwards, us having grown within the fingers coiling into the nail beds, but the fire rushes through the once hospitable meat. One male left, one stood guard. The sounds of thumps and groans against the door grew then became far away, near muted. Senses once gained faded in painful ebbs till all went dark and only the thump thump thump of heartbeats accompanied us. And soon we heard nothing as the fire ate us away.

………………...x

We felt her, felt victory till it was snatched away. Our second self was denied, along with our route of conquests through the internal, a poison we don’t understand blocking us from her warmth. We would never get a chance to get close to her that intimately again. This fuels us with something new. Frustration doesn’t push us to roar at her again in the halls we tracked her to. No. Rage at having that sensation of having her whole was taken, taken! The male accompanying her, we recognize. They like the other got in the way. He now will not. Our tendril swims within him before discarding the uninteresting meat to the side. His corpse bleeds as she stops then runs. We will not be denied.

Fire, acid, walls, flesh.

We will swim through anything to get to this one, lone, frustrating target.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to keep the parasitic use of 'we' like in the AU (not canon though, AU is based on 1999 RE3).


End file.
